


A Hundred And Five

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Loves Hank Anderson, Fluff, Hank Anderson Loves Connor, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song used: Marry Me by Jason Derulo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: I swear that I will mean it when I say,"Will you marry me?"





	A Hundred And Five

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That’s precisely what I plan to do_

Has it really been two years already? Hank knows it has been. And they’ve been the best two years. He never planned to be partnered up with an android. He never planned to fall in love with the android or even date him. And yet, he let it happen. He was glad he did. Life had been hard on him the past several years and Hank was ready to end it all with a single bullet. Then Connor showed up. He found himself being dragged out of the bar and into one hell of an adventure that showed him that there’s more to life that he was missing. He never knew he needed Connor to live again. But he’s so glad he saved him.

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

Things slowly changed for the better. Hank began sobering up little by little and was starting to eat healthier. He often tried to go out for walks with Sumo. The best part of it all? He got to wake up to Connor each morning. He would open his eyes to see the android smiling softly at him, enjoying the feeling of his lips peppering kisses on him. Today, however, Hank had woken up before Connor and he couldn’t help but smile fondly as he ran his hand through the android’s curls. Pressing a kiss to his temple, he sat up and remembered that he had something very important planned today.

_We’ll forever be in love, so there ain’t no need to rush_

_One day I won’t be able to ask you loud enough_

He sent a few messages to some friends then got up and left the bedroom to put his plan into action. An hour later, Connor woke up to an empty bed. He turned over to find a sticky note on Hank’s pillow. Yawning softly, he sat up and plucked the note from the pillow. He smiled fondly at Hank’s scratchy writing and scanned it.

**‘Morning, sweetheart. Yes, I ate a healthy breakfast and let Sumo do his business. Don’t worry about me for now. I want you to go to work as usual, ok? I’ll meet you after work. I love you so much. – Hank’**

_I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”_

Connor smiled and got up, taking the note with him. He got ready for work and left the house. When he arrived at the precinct, he walked up to his desk to see a box of his favorite chocolate and a tiny stuffed dog with a note stuck to it. He smiled with the shake of his head and sat down, opening up the box of chocolate and eating one before looking at the note. At the corner was a small drawing of Sumo that made Connor giggle softly.

**‘Hi again, baby. Are you enjoying your treat? I hope you are. Now, go ahead and finish up your treat. When you’re done with that, go see Fowler. Trust me. You’re not in trouble. I would know if you are. – Hank’**

Connor’s LED flickered to yellow for a moment. This should be interesting. Tucking the note away, he finished his chocolate and head over to the glass box. Fowler was there waiting with a smile which was rare. Connor had only seen the captain smile a few times. He walked up the steps and entered, pausing in front of the captain who was standing in front of his desk. The privacy shields then went up as Fowler handed Connor another note.

“Before you open that, I just wanted to thank you for helping Hank out of his spiral. I was worried he was going to off himself at any moment. I’m glad to see him happy again. He’s lucky to have you by his side. Keep taking care of him, ok Connor? He’ll always need you.” Fowler remarked with a squeeze of Connor’s shoulder.

“I will, Captain.” Connor answered with a smile and a flushed face.

He then opened the note.

**‘Hi, baby. Ready for a scavenger hunt? I know you are. You’re my partner in crime and Detroit’s best android detective. You’ll find the prize in the end. I know it. Now pay attention, Fowler will tell you your first clue. Love you, darling. – Hank’**

“A scavenger hunt?” Connor asked, looking up at Fowler.

Fowler nodded.

“Don’t worry about work for now. I’m letting you go early. Here’s your first clue: She’s practically your best friend, Always there, time and time again.” He answered, putting the privacy shields down.

Connor decided not to question it, trusting in Hank instead. He waved goodbye to Fowler and began walking through the bullpen as he went over the first hint. He thought for a moment then noticed Tina working at her desk. She waved hello to a passing officer. His riddle was solved. Tina had always been there for him since his first day as an official detective. She helped him with getting to know the others. She was there to offer help or just cheer people up. Tucking the third note away, Connor approached Tina.

“Good morning, Tina.” he greeted cheerfully.

“Hey, puppy bean!” Tina greeted back with a smile.

A glint of excitement sparkled in her eyes as she handed Connor another note.

**‘Hi, sweetheart. In the break room is your next objective, say hello to your favorite detective. – Hank’**

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_

_Baby, I don’t ever plan to find out_

_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_

_You’re the love of my life_

“You know, Hank talks a lot about you even when you aren’t around. He always talks about the cute little things you do. And he can’t stop talking about how much he loves you. I haven’t seen him that in love before. I hope you know how happy you make him.” she commented as Connor added the note with the others.

Connor flushed at that with a smile. It made his thirium pump stutter at the thought of Hank thinking about him and loving him even when he wasn’t in the same room as him. With a wave goodbye, Connor left Tina and headed to the break room. He already knew who to look for. Entering the break room, he found who he was looking for. Leaning against the counter with a coffee in hand and a smirk on his face was none other than Gavin Reed.

“Hello, Gavin!” Connor greeted.

“Hey, Con.” Gavin greeted back, handing him the next note.

**‘I already miss you, baby. On the night we spared those girls, this is where we decided your place in this world. – Hank**

Gavin said nothing and gave Connor a smile before leaving with his coffee. Connor reread the note then left the break room, leaving the precinct for the day. He took a cab to Ambassador Bridge. Connor remembered that night clearly. He didn’t know it then, but he was on the edge of deviating. He could have done so at that moment, but he was too stubborn and adamant in remaining loyal to the wrong person. After that night, Connor thought about it. He didn’t stop thinking about it up until he ran into Markus at Jericho. When he asked him about a life outside his program, he immediately thought of Hank. Despite his comments and behavior, Hank cared about him and treated him well. He didn’t want Hank to leave.

_You know one of these days when I get my money right,_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We’ll forever be in love so there ain’t no need to rush_

He wanted to stay with Hank. He wanted to help Hank and make him happy. He wanted to help him heal as best as he could. So, he deviated. He deviated for Hank. He’s been happier since. It took a while to navigate through each other’s traumas and problems, but they managed to figure the other out and help where they could. Approaching the bench that Hank had sat on that night, Connor found the next note and plucked it from the seat.

**‘I can’t wait to see you and kiss you, darling. Remember where you winked at me? We hugged there on the day you became truly free. – Hank’**

Connor smiled and immediately knew where to go next as he added the note to the others. He began wondering what Hank was up to with the sudden scavenger hunt. But he trusted him. There wasn’t anyone else that Connor wanted. Maybe Hank was planning a surprise date? Connor hoped he hadn’t somehow missed an anniversary. Smiling to himself, he left the bridge and climbed into the taxi. He began wondering if he and Hank were ever going to do something more to further their relationship. He wondered what the next step was for both of them.

_But one day I won’t be able to ask you loud enough_

_I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”_

Connor’s thoughts were interrupted when the cab pulled up to the Chicken Feed. It was open but there weren’t that many customers yet. Memories of that night flooded in Connor’s mind and he couldn’t help but smile fondly again. He scanned the area and spotted the next note stuck to the table where he and Hank first got to know each other. He replayed the memory for a moment, giggling when Hank called him goofy looking. With a smile, he walked over to the table and took the note.

**‘Baby, I’m so excited. We’ll get to see each other soon. You checked four other places before the fifth at the end, this was where you and I finally met. – Hank’**

Connor remembered that night. Hank was lost in his own emotions and memories when he first saw him. Despite being a machine then, he felt…bad for him. He wanted to forget his entire mission and focus on him. It took a whole revolution, but Connor got what he wanted. Not just freedom, but also a life with Hank. He got Hank and he couldn’t be any happier. Smiling as he remembered what he’d been through to get to Hank, he pulled out of his memories and looked up to see the cab slowing down in front of Jimmy’s bar. He stepped out and walked up to the door. The ‘No androids allowed’ sticker was scratched out. Jimmy had changed his ways when Connor saved his bar during one night from a bunch of drunk protestors. Jimmy’s been welcoming of him ever since. Fixing himself, Connor opened the door and walked in. He stopped in his tracks to see Hank sitting at the same barstool he sat on when they first met. Then Connor noticed that the whole bar had been cleaned up and renovated including the grimy bathrooms. The old booths were replaced with new ones. A shiny, wooden panel floor was installed. The walls were repainted and decorated. The old bar was replaced with a stainless steel one. Even the lighting was changed, and it gave off a romantic mood.

_And If I lost everything_

_In my heart it means nothing_

_Cause I have you_

_Yeah, I have you_

Hank looked up from his spot and grinned as Connor approached him. But they weren’t alone. Some of the DPD officers were there including the ones that Connor had spoken to this morning. He ignored them for the moment, focusing on Hank. The lieutenant had cleaned up and put on one of his nicer blazers. He had his hair tied and his beard trimmed as well. It left Connor speechless for a moment.

“Surprise. Did you miss me, baby?” Hank asked with a smile, pulling Connor close to him.

“I did but what’s going on, Hank?” Connor asked in return, throwing his arms around the man’s neck.

“I thought I’d do something nice for the both of us. It’s been a while since our last date night.”

Connor smiled and planted a kiss on Hank’s lips.

“You could have just told me you wanted a day night.” Connor teased.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in being formal and shit?” Hank teased back.

Connor chuckled and let Hank lead him to the bar. The two sat and Jimmy served them some drinks. Connor had his usual thirium and Hank had iced tea instead of beer. Connor felt proud of Hank when he noticed his drink choice. For the next few minutes, the two enjoyed their drinks and talked casually. Then Hank finished the last of his drink and stood up. Connor copied him, gazing into Hank’s eyes as the lieutenant took his hand.

“You know something, Connor? It’s been a hell of a ride since we met. The past two year have been fucking amazing because of you. You helped me find a way to live when everything had gone to shit in my life. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here. I never thought I’d end up falling in love with you. But I’m so damn glad I did. Now, I promised you a prize at the end of the scavenger hunt, didn’t I?” Hank confessed, giving Connor a kiss before motioning to Jimmy.

Jimmy smiled and handed Connor the last note. With a curious look in his eyes, Connor unfolded the note then smiled as he read it.

**‘Darling, I love you so much. For worse and for better, Spend this life with me forever? – Hank’**

_To get right down on bended knee_

_Nothing else would be better_

_That day when I’ll say_

Connor nearly dropped the note. He looked up to see Hank smiling as he knelt on one knee with a golden ring, the diamonds encrusted on it glinting in the light. Connor smiled, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he realized what was going on.

“Will you marry me, Connor?” Hank asked, gazing up at him.

_I swear that I will mean it when I say,_

_“Will you marry me?”_

With the biggest grin on his face, Connor nodded his head happily and tears of joy rolled down his cheeks as Hank stood up, slipping the ring on Connor’s finger. The bar erupted with cheers as Hank and Connor shared a kiss. When they pulled back, Connor was still in tears. Hank wiped them away, leaning his forehead on the android’s.

“Smile, sweetheart. We’re getting married.” he chuckled softly, caressing his cheek.

“I’m just so happy, Hank. I didn’t think our relationship could go any further. I can’t wait till our wedding day!” Connor cried happily, kissing him again.

Hank smiled and pulled Connor close, returning the kiss.

“I love you, Connor.”

“I love you too, Hank.”

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That’s precisely what I plan to do_


End file.
